


Here We Go, The Curtain Rises.

by pameytilla



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe- Theater, Alternate Univserse- College/University, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: ' "What do you want Alex?"Alex made a mock-offended noise, "What do you mean? Can't a girl compliment one of her best friends without being accused?""First, you only compliment me when you want something. Second, what do you want Alex?""Fine," Alex huffed, "I want you to be Amir's understudy." 'OrAlex wrote a play, Magnus can't act and everyone knows it.





	1. Only 'Cause You Asked

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are aged up, so they're in College/Uni, but I don't specify so.
> 
> Also I know it says there's an OC, but he's just there because I couldn't think of someone else to take his role, so to say. 
> 
> I'll add more tags as I update this. 
> 
> Okay, that being said. Enjoy!

"I'm only doing this because you asked me too," Magnus grumbled as he went to move the potted tree he had been instructed to.

"I know, and have I told you how much I appreciate your help?" Alex Fierro grinned at him. 

He sighed, "What do you want Alex?" 

Alex made a mock-offended noise, "What do you mean? Can't a girl compliment one of her best friends without being accused?" 

"First, you only compliment me when you want something. Second, what do you want Alex?" 

"Fine," Alex huffed, "I want you to be Amir's understudy." 

"What? No." he said quickly. "I already told you, I can't act." 

"Yes, I know that." She rolls her eyes. "I've seen you try to act before." 

Magnus cringed internally, remembering his poor attempt at reading lines for Alex. He had a serious monotone when he read the words aloud. 

"So why," he said cautiously, "would you ask me to be Amir's understudy?"

"Because," she said, looking at him flatly, "we don't have anyone else."

"Fine," Magnus said "I'll think about it." He picked up the tree, and moved away. 

"Call me when you do!" Alex called after him. 

Today Alex was wearing an emerald sweater over pink jeans, a complimentary beret on her head of green hair. Pinned to her sweater was a button that read "female pronouns" in a block text. 

Alex had written a play, now she had gathered a group of friends to perform said play for a LGBT+ charity. Blitz and Hearth had both immediately volunteered, Sam had some free space on her schedule and Amir said he would do it if Sam did. 

Next on Alex's recruitment list had been Mallory, Halfborn, T.J and Magnus. T.J and Mallory had jumped at the chance,while Halfborn had been less enthusiastic but agreed to do it at Mallory's insistence. Magnus had agreed hesitantly to help Alex out, he wasn't the biggest fan of plays, but he agreed for Alex. 

The first day of production had gone by in an almost instant. Most, if not all, of his friends had acting parts, Hearth was even doing his with ASL. Magnus was doing the props and running errands, Blitz had offered to do some of the costumes as well as his part. 

Magnus set down the tree where Alex had instructed. The others had already left, and he was due to be home himself soon. He grabbed his stuff and headed out to the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrived at his building his phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him of a new message. Magnus fished it out of his pocket to check it. It was from Alex. The message read; " _made up your mind?"_

Magnus rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor; nineteen. 

 _"Not yet, haven't thought about it."_ he sent back as the doors opened and he stepped out into the hallway. 

As soon as he had thrown his bag onto his couch, he sat down at his desk to revise his notes from class the other day. Alex lived across the hall from him, and was currently dating a guy from downstairs. Not that Magnus cared, it was Alex's life, not his. Of course that didn't stop him from being a little jealous. 

Magnus wasn't sure why he felt like this, it was this kind of screaming idea that he didn't like Alex and Michael's relationship. He wasn't sure why he felt like that, only that it wasn't for him to say anything. 

A few hours passed while Magnus read and re-wrote his notes so they were more presentable. His phone buzzed again; another text from Alex. This text read " _have you decided yet or nah?_ " 

" _Sure,_ " he sent back. " _Why not._ "


	2. You're Strong On Your Own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus talks with Alex's boyfriend, three days is not long enough and there's a month left in production.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one, it's longer than the first. 
> 
> Still don't own anyone that's not Michael, and he's not important. No profits are made from this. 
> 
> Please tell me if the pronoun badge thing is bad, because I can change it. 
> 
> Somewhere along the line, this tuned into how many rom com clichés can I cram in? It's cheesy and fluffy. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!

On the second day of production Alex brought Michael along. They walked in hand in hand, and Magnus couldn't help feeling a bite of jealousy at the sight.

That day Alex had a flannel shirt on over a pair of fraying jeans that were tucked into combat boots. Pinned to the flannel shirt was the same badge that read _"female_ _pronouns_ " in block text. 

 

Magnus was painting a background screen with a green hill setting, as instructed. He had paint all over his clothes and in his hair. Recently Blitz had made him cut his hair; Magnus still wasn't quite used to it. 

"Hey man," Michael said as he walked over, presumably after being sent there by Alex. 

"Hi," Magnus looked up at him. Michael had dyed blue hair that had faded and a lip piercing. Magnus liked him, he was nice and he made Alex happy. 

"Need any help?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Magnus passed him a paint brush. Michael took the brush. "There's another board over there," Magnus pointed to his right. "It needs some hills painted on, just follow the guidelines." 

"Thanks man," Michael said as he walked over to the board. "So, you and Alex are pretty close, huh?" 

Magnus froze, "Uh," 

"It's okay man, seriously." Michael laughed. "You guys are friends?" 

"Oh, I mean yeah." He looked down, "I guess we are kinda close?" 

"So, I've already asked Sam." Michael looked at Magnus. "But I wanted to know what you think."

"About what?"

"I want to ask Alex to marry me." Magnus' eyes widened. "Not now," Michael said hurriedly, "Sometime in the future, but I'm gonna ask her." 

Magnus felt like the world had stopped, Michael was going to propose to Alex. Alex with her two toned eyes and smile that made him feel like he was being electrocuted. 

Michael looked at him expectantly. 

"What did Sam say?" 

"She didn't approve, said it was too early. Said that we've only been together two months."

_Huh._

"I dunno, man. It is kind of fast, but do what you think is right."  

Michael grinned. "Thanks dude! Knew I could count on you."

 

* * *

 

According to Michael, sometime in the future meant three days. Three days after their conversation Alex called Magnus at eleven o'clock at night. 

"He proposed," Alex said. "And I said no." 

"You okay?" Magnus said, because he didn't know what else to. 

"Yeah, I was gonna break up with him anyway," Alex trailed off. 

"Really?" Magnus said somewhat surprised. "Why?" 

"Dunno, it didn't feel right." Alex groaned. "I've never had a relationship, and had it feel. I don't know,  _right._ "

 

* * *

 

The day after, Alex came in somewhat later. They were starting the sixth day of production, Blitz had begun the costumes and Magnus was working on the props. Mallory and Sam were running their lines on the stage when Alex came in. 

Alex was wearing a green shirt and matching pants. Pinned to the shirt was a button that read " _Male Pronouns_ " in block text. He had the beret on his head and gave Mallory and Sam a thumbs up. 

Alex, for the most part looked fine. If not a little sad, but he was strong. Magnus had seen Alex go though worse breakups, he'd be fine. 

"Alright Team!" Alex called out. "We've got a month left, how's everything looking?"

The props, surprisingly, hadn't taken much time. Considering that everybody had helped out with them they were, for the most part, done. Blitz had done most of what was nesecessary for the costumes. Rehearsals were taking some time, however. 

"I reckon that we'll have everything done soon, so we'll have a few weeks of rehearsals." Blitz said. 

T.J nodded, "Yeah, it's looking good. Considering the time we've had, I think we've done well." He said, and Magnus had to agree. They'd been given a month to prepare for the play, so far props and costumes were almost finished. 

"Good," Alex said. "Sam, I need to talk to you?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own Magnus Chase or any of the characters that are not Michael. They belong to Rick Riodan and Disney. I make no profit from this story.


End file.
